


Not Worth The Pay Check

by PhantomTopHat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTopHat/pseuds/PhantomTopHat
Summary: Many hear what goes on during the night at Freddy's Pizzeria, but no one really talks about what goes on during the day. So in this story you the reader will see through the main characters eyes, Emily another run of the mill worker who isn't so thrilled about her job as the day time security guard. Where the only thing scary are the costumers and the workers.





	1. Morning Routine

My life might be full of millions of regretful decisions. For example, going to a Halloween party at the abandoned construction sight, getting wasted and waking up with a total stranger the night following.  Or the time I took my mom’s car for a joy ride on the outskirts of town with a group of my friends and we ended up wrecking it in a ditch. I thought my mom would literally explode with rage when she settled her eyes on the sight of her smashed up car. But accepting this job as a day time security guard must be the most regretful. 

I let out a heavy sigh as I stood in front of my working place. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. The place where souls of those working there come to die. The building stood tall and proud, as though it knew what it accomplished and that was bringing happiness to children. I looked around the disserted parking lot, the boss won’t let any of the employees’ park out front. Something about ruining the experience for the kids. Yeah right, he just doesn’t want anyone complaining about the shitty parking spots. I’m surprised the boss lets us enter through the front doors and not the back. Maybe because we have to show up before the place opens. I show up at ten thirty, the place opens at eleven.

I push pass the see-through doors that read “Welcome To Freddy Fazbear’s” in big white letters that surround a cartoon styled Freddy head. I am greeted with the smell of stale grease from the cardboard tasting pizza and the kinda decent cake. I make my way over to the employee only locker room, where I change into my designated Fazbear guard uniform. The uniform had a bluish grey top and black pants. I had to where a cap that had the words Security written up front and to top it all off I wore a makeshift badge that read. “Fazbear Security.” I throw my clothes in my locker and make my way out onto the floor. I checked my watch and it was ten forty-five giving me about fifteen minutes before the brats showed up.  I walk through the main room where the toy animatronics stood proudly ready to bring happiness to children and fuel their imagination.

I walked past the stage and I could feel the toy’s cooled stare follow me as I walk through their domain. They knew I didn’t belong there with them that I wasn’t a part of their make-believe world. I stopped in my tracks and turned to the stage.

“Mornin Freddy.” I smiled and waved at the toy bear before I continued walking. I say morning to the animatronic for my own self, because it helps put my mind at ease. Makes things less weird and creepy. That won’t stop me from being thankful that I left the room and left their dead eyes. I walk past the prize corner where I could feel the marionette peek out and watch me leave. I make my way to the kitchen, where the smell of grease is born.

“Good morning Emily.” Jack greeted me with a smile, his uniform is a yellow shirt, black pants, and apron and a hat the design of Chica.

“Is it? Can it be possible that I already hate the day before it begins?” I ask as I lean against a counter. Jack shrugs as he leans against the counter across from me.

“With this job? Yes, yes, it is.” He answers. “I can’t wait to bake a butt load of this crappy pizza for a bunch of sugar filled kids. I’m surprised Chris was able to clean up yesterday’s milkshake pizza triple chocolate cake combo off the floor.” Jack said.

“Yeah at least you didn’t see it happen. Poor kid turned at least two different shades of green before barfing it up in the party room.” I said slowly shaking my head side to side

“And how are my FazeBear crew doing on this lovely day.” Patrick said faking enthusiasm, Patrick’s uniform was a grown-up version of Balloon Boy’s outfit. It included a funny hat that Patrick refused to wear. He worked the prize corner, trading in tickets for surprisingly well made toys, even though the marionette got all the praise for popping out of its box now and then.  Patrick carried a gas station bought coffee in one hand. “Here Em’s you look like you need this.” Patrick handed me the cup of coffee. I didn’t hesitate to take a drink. The coffee tasted too bitter for what it was and it felt nice going down. It was the boost I needed for the morning.

“Thanks Pat.” I said handing him back his coffee, he offered it to Jack, who declined it.

“No thanks I take one drink of that stuff and I’ll be shaking all day.” To which Patrick rolled his eyes to.

“Not my fault you can’t handle the caffeine like a grown up.” Patrick shrugged.

“Hey if you find one let me know.” That had me laughing.

“Nice one Jack.” I chuckled giving the cook a high five.

 “Thanks I know.” He smiled, this caused Patrick to roll his eyes even more. Patrick looked down at his watch and let out a groan.

“Well it looks like the doors are about to open up, better get to our station.” Patrick announced as he turned to leave the kitchen.

“Can’t wait.” Jack rolled his eyes as he stood straight. “Time to make the pizzas.”

“Well it’s show time.” I sighed as I walked outside the kitchen and entered the world of make believe. It didn’t take long for the what seemed like endless crowed of children to rush in. Each one screaming their heads off with joy. Some were trying to get their parents to hurry up and get them into the stage room, while others abandoned their parents and ran right in. The pizzeria was filled with the noises made from children as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. What a joy.

I slowly made my rounds making sure no one got hurt and what not. Kids ran around me one chasing the other, at some point I would yell at them. Tell them not to run around, but I knew the demand would fall on deaf ears. My job was just being an overdressed baby sitter for these creatures, because their parents are too busy trying to pretend they weren’t in a noise filled pizzeria made just for kids. I walked up and down the line of Frazbear crew themed arcade machines, each one playing a cartoony theme song. That if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t know it had one.

“Hey kid knock it off, these are meant for playing not kicking.” I told a little boy in a hoodie who was kicking the machine. The brat looked up at me in disgust before running off. I rolled my eyes and continued my rout around the place. I made my way into Kids Cove where a bunch of kids surrounded Mangle. I actually, felt bad for the animatronic, its purpose was to greet kids as they ran in and had fun and now it was nothing more than scraps of metal for children to play with.  I had to keep this section high on the watch list to make sure that no one swallowed any of the pieces that fell off. I have no idea what the deal is with kids putting things in their mouths

I strolled out of the cove and checked out each of the party rooms, all holding their own birthday party. All blind to the world around them, the kids acted as though the day was for them and them only. How a birthday is supposed to feel when you’re a kid.  Too bad when you slowly grow up you realize your birthday loses that passion and glitter, that magical feeling it had and becomes dull and pointless. It becomes another day until your foot is in the grave. That’s why there’s places like these to help keep that feeling alive, to keep it flowing for those who dare lose it.  I look into one of the rooms and watch as a little girl stares wide eyed at a Fazebear birthday cake. I can almost feel the electric happiness radiate off her body. All her party guest sing “Happy Birthday to You.” off key tell she blows out the multicolored candle that sit proudly on top. They follow this act with applause, like she just won the spelling bee.         

I walk off passing the last of the rooms, just as I step past the last two rooms I stand in front of the guard’s office. During the night that’s where you’d find the poor sap who got stuck with the night shift.  I haven’t been put on the night shift yet and I’m glad. I heard from Scott himself what happens on those nights and I do not wish to be put on them. No one really does, the only ones who get stuck on the night shift are newbies who don’t know better. They all come in thinking the same thing.

“What’s so difficult about watching a bunch of shut down animatronics?”  If that was the case. Anyone who’s ever done the night shift always comes out with some form of PTSD, I feel bad for the sap who does this job. I got hold of a rumor that I might be next to watch these things. I hope that’s all it is, a rumor and nothing more.  I walk around the desk, it’s still a mess from Mark, he’s the guy who’s running the night shift now. Don’t really, blame him for not cleaning up before he leaves. Who would want to stay and clean after going through hell. I knock off all the garbage in the trash can, as I circle the desk. I flick the fan off and I bend down to pick up the Freddy head laying on the floor. I stare into the giant empty eye sockets the fur is a bit matted from age and the nose is chipping away. The thing is heavy, but I bet you don’t notice when a killer robot is in the room and this is your only protection.  I set it back down and walk out of the room as I head back towards the noise of the place. I barely make it past the cove when two kids run up to me.

“Miss, Miss you have to help us!” The sort round one plead as he tugs at my pant leg.

“Yeah, yeah you have tooooo!” The one with glasses says as she jumps up and down franticly as if her plead wasn’t enough.

“Okay, okay. What’s wrong?” I asked as I squatted down to be closer to the two. The round one speaks.

“It’s our friends, there drowning in the ball pit!” He nearly screams. I want to correct him; you can’t really drown in a ball pit, worse thing you can get is pink eye. But I don’t because he starts to pull on my arm. “Come on, before they die!”

I stand and follow the kids to the ball pit, wondering why they couldn’t get their parents or something. We arrive at the pit and there they were two kids franticly splashing around, calling for help.  I question where the parents are at, probably outside smoking one, which I wished I was doing instead of being in here.

“Quick, before they drown!” Glasses screams as she jumps up and down.

“Calm down, I’ll go get them don’t worry.” I tell her afraid she might give herself a heart attack. I let out a heavy sigh as I walk into the ball pit, it’s only knees deep for me. I walk over to the two panicking kids, a pair of twin boys, their splashing around as if they are trapped in an endless ocean of plastic multicolored balls.

“Okay calm down you two I’m here to help you.” I announce calmly, but the two are too busy panicking to notice. So, I simple grab hold of each one and begin to walk out. They stopped their frantic fight for their lives as soon as I lift them out.  I walk out of the ball pit with the twins under my arms and set them down next to their friends.

“There we go.” I grunted as I set them down, as soon as their feet touched the ground off they ran. Not one of them saying thank you, that’s kids for you.  I straighten up as I watch the group run around a corner giggling and laughing like nothing ever happened.  I brush a free strand of hair behind my ear.  The deal with working with kids in a hot stuffed pizzeria was I had to keep my hair up. So, no kid would run by and grab hold of it, the same goes for earrings. I learned that the hard way.

It was a while back, I was sitting down in kids cove partly watching the kids play with Mangle. While I kept an eye on the group a kid ran past me chasing their friend with Mangle’s hook. The piece of metal became tangled in my hair as soon as the kid swung it back. If I hadn’t reacted the kid would have kept running and taken a piece of my scalp with them. That same day I had to help get a kid off the small carousel, because he was too scared to get off. While I managed to get him from clinging to the ride along Bonnie, he clung on to my ear ring. Unlike my hair, the kid managed to rip my ear ring clean off.  With that I freaked the kid out with my bleeding earlobe and with that I kept my hair in a ponytail and stopped wearing earrings to this place.


	2. Addictions and Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Emily's first break of the day and here is where you get to know her a little better and her thoughts on the other security guard.

    Soon my five-minute brake showed up and I’m all too excited. I walk to the locker room grab my pack and walk out through the back. The fresh air hits my face with ease, it’s a sweet relief to the thick air from inside. Now it’s my turn to ruin this feeling. I pull out a cigarette from its case and stick it in my mouth. I dig my dad’s old Zippo Lighter with a worn-out Jack Daniels design out of my pocket. I flip the lid open with my thumb followed with the flicks to ignite the flame. Once the flame rises to life I lift it up to the dormant cigarette resting on my lips.  With a few huffs the cigarette releases its toxic air into my lungs.

As the warm smoke enters my lungs filling them with ease, the stress of my shifts melts away. I relished in the moment of the sweet addicting toxic air, before I let the smoke roll out of my mouth and be whisked away. I pull out the cigarette and just look at it almost studying it. When my mom found out I smoked all hell broke loose.

It was a few months back I think, I just came home from my other job I was a store clerk at the time, I’d still be one if the owner hadn’t fired me for not sleeping with him. Anyway, I walked in the house and there she stood hand on her hip and a packet of cigarettes in her other hand. Anger exploded in her eyes, I just stood there waiting for her to erupt.

“What are these?!” She demanded shaking the packet back and forth.

“My cigarettes.” I answered nonchalantly with a shrug, I didn’t care what she thought of them.

“And when were you planning on showing me?” She asked the anger still built in her voice.

“I wasn’t.” I answered truthfully, I didn’t even tell her that I used dad’s lighter.

“Don’t you know smoking kills! Don’t you know how your father died. Don’t you!” She yelled as she franticly waved the box back and forth like it was on fire. 

“He was hit by a drunk driver.” The words that used to bring me pain, the words that use to sting and bring tears to my eyes when spoken. Now came out numb, came out with no emotion what so ever like any other sentence you’d say. My mom’s eyes widened at my answer I was kicked out.

  I packed my things and moved out, my mom didn’t want to deal with another smoker in the house. That’s how I ended up in a small apartment, with a stoner who would laugh at anything, a theorist who thought the girl scouts were responsible for crop circles and a pet gold fish named Spike.

     If I said I wasn’t addicted to cigarettes that would be a lie. I’m not crazy like my dad was who could go through a pack a day. A pack would last me at least a month.  Everyone who works here has an addiction to something if I’m sure. Patrick he’s addicted to caffeine, I once seen him down two coffees followed with a Dr. Pepper. If he could he would inject the stuff into his veins similar to a heroin addict. If he goes one day without a cup he will let you know, he goes through withdrawal fast. I can quit, Patrick he can’t.  Jack he’s addicted to the arcade machine, no joke he can’t help himself. On his five-minute brake, you can find him in the arcade playing Mr. Cupcake’s Claw Machine.  I don’t know what’s weirder that out of all the things Jack could be addicted to it was a claw machine or the Chica’s cupcake actually has a name and gender. Jack plays the game for the thrill of winning, he doesn’t even keep the stuffed toys anymore. He has five of each kind at home, when the kids see him enter the area they all rush over to watch him play. Knowing that when he wins he will hand out the stuffed toy to one of them, it beats winning tickets or battling with lady luck.   But out of the three of us his won’t give him lung cancer or a heart attack. If anything, he’ll just become a gambler in the end of things, maybe if he keeps up with the claw machine it will keep him away from the casinos.

     I take a few more in hales of the toxic air, I looked over at the dingy green dumpster beside me. If I want to smoke one I must do it in the back of the building. Heaven forbid the kids see me smoking, not like their parents haven’t done worst. Just yesterday a grown man probably a father stumbled out back. In one hand, he held a soda cup with the other he franticly searched for something hidden in his jacket. The father with a shaky hand pulled out a bottle of my guess booze, he kissed the bottle like a lost lover. He opened the bottle’s lid and drank hungrily from it before pouring the rest into his cup. He watched with hungry eyes as the last of the golden liquid fell into the cup. When he put the lid back on he glanced over at me, his eyes widened as he stared at me. He reminded me of a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He broke the stare by throwing the bottle aside and stormed inside.  Guess he couldn’t handle someone else knowing he was a drunk. My Aunt’s a drunk she once showed up at my grandmother’s Christmas party wasted off her ass. So much she tried to make out with a stuffed reindeer, grandma threw her drunk ass out faster than you could say “Merry Christmas”.

    I was brought out of my thoughts when a loud * _thunk_ * echoed out of nowhere. The hallow sound came from an off colored purple car. With a few dints, here and there, it was better looking than my mutt of a car. The owner of the car stepped out with a dull expression that screamed done with life.  The owner of the expression was another guard; he wore an old all purple uniform from the old diner. Why he never changed his uniform, I don’t know. I don’t even know his name; everyone around here just calls him “The Guy”.  The Guy had his long black hair tied back, by a rubber band and he dragged his feet with each step. He was prolonging his day here, who could blame him?

   The Guy always comes in at my five-minute break, he’s supposed to start the shift as early as I do. The boss man doesn’t notice who comes in and out, no one says anything. But sense he does come in late he must enter through the back, a sort of slip in like a snake and no ones the wiser.  I watch through the corner of my eye as he walks up to the door. The Guy’s taller and lanker then me. As I watch him reach for the handle a smile creeps across his face. Spreading wider and wider by the second. Reminds me of a guy who just found money on the floor. Who could ever smile like that at this job is a question all wrapped up.   

     I wonder sometimes what his addiction is, maybe weed I don’t know.  He walks in' joy plaster like cement on his face. There’s sound of cheering and music as he goes in, then nothing as I am left by the dumpster with my cigarette. 

    Seeing his outfit somehow always drags me back to the old FredBear’s Diner, before it closed. I never set foot in the place growing up. That was the one thing I wanted as a child, that was my dream as a kid. To go there and sing with the golden bear himself FredBear. Thinking back to it, it was a stupid dream, but I was little and that’s what I wanted. Watching the old commercial I would wish for FredBear to reach through the screen and lead me into their world of fun and pretend. I would always ask my dad every time we drove by the place or laid eyes on the ad’s, if we could please go. But each time he gave me an excuse not to, like.

“Not enough time sweetie.” Or “Sorry we don’t have the cash.” My favorite was “Maybe next time Baby Girl.”     And each time I ate up his excuses, his lies, why wouldn’t I?  I mean he was my dad and parents never lie to their kids, right?  Well that thought changed when my tenth birthday came around. The big one zero, I was hitting double digits and soon I’d be too old for the Diner. So, one last time I asked.

“Dad can we please go to FredBear’s for my birthday. Please.” I smiled widely at him.

“Sorry sweetie, maybe next time.” The smile fell from my face and I just stared oddly at him before walking off. That same night I walked down stairs to get a glass of water, when I noticed that my mom and dad were talking in the dining room and curiosity grabbed hold of me. I remember their conversation to this day oddly, it went like this.

“Oh, come on sweetie, don’t be like this. It’s her tenth birthday and all she wants is to go to the diner.” My mom said calmly.

“No daughter of mine is going to set foot in that hell hole. I don’t even care that it’s her tenth birthday!” My dad barked offensively.

“But why are you so stubborn about the place? I mean it’s for her not you.” My mom replied

“Because those fuckin robots creep me the hell out! That’s why I don’t ever want to step foot in that place!”               

My dad shot out, venom laced his words and those words entered my nine-year-old body.  That was the first time I ever recall feeling my heart break. My one dream ripped away from me right before my eyes.  I battelled the urge to run into the kitchen and tell him off.  The only reason I never had the chance to go to the place that promised happiness was because of him. Because of his stupid fear of robots.

On my tenth birthday, I remember going up to my room and seeing it there. A stuffed FredBear on my bed. In his golden glory with a Happy Birthday balloon wrapped around his paw. Sitting there mocking me, I knew my mom had retrieved the bear for me at some point and I knew she did it out of love. I walked over to the teddy bear with tears threatening to come flowing out of my eyes. I picked him up, his soft fur greeting my hands and two actions came to mind. One, throw him out the window and the other was slam him against the wall. I did neither, instead I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight with tears flowing down my cheeks I still have the stuffed bear surprisingly, he sits on my bed greeting me from work each day.

Funny how my dad hate’s this place yet I work here at its new location. Kind of a big F you, when you think about it. Maybe that’s why I went for the job, to get back at him for ruining my one small childhood dream. Or maybe because they were the only place that would hire me, who knows.

I noticed that my cigarette’s about to die on me, so I take one long drag from its life. I hold the smoke in cherishing the taste of nicotine it gives me one last time. I let the smoke out through my noes as the taste fades away in my mouth. After the last of the smoke drifts away I drop the dying cigarette and put it out of its misery with a step of my foot.

With that I turn to the door and entire the hell hole that is Freddy’s. Any smell of the cigarette is lost in the smell of the food and people sweat. Most of the kids are gathered at the stage watching the band preform one of its many songs. I think the one their singing is about sharing? I don’t know they all start to sound the same at some point in this job.  I don’t even know where The Guy went he somehow managed to disappear in all this craziness, but he did all I know it might be easier with him working.

As I walk through the arcade I catch Jack working the claw machine, kids gathered around him to see if he could win a stuffed Mr. Cupcake. But after a few failed attempts they all started to leave with disappointed looks, tell there’s only one little blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair. That’s when Jack does it he managed to get the stuffed toy. His smile is wide as he watches the claw carry the toy and dropped it away. The girl bounces up and down with joy as he pulls out the toy.

“Here you go sweetie.” He smiles as he hands over the toy. The girl takes the toy and holds it close as happiness leaks from her.

“Thank you.” She smiles before running off, probably to go tell her parents.

“You’re too good to those kids.” I smiled as I leaned against the machine, Jack couldn’t help but shake his head playfully.

“I can’t help it, I’m a nice guy.” He shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets. “Besides I don’t see anyone else winning this thing anytime soon, plus Patrick gives me fifteen dollars to spend on this thing so he doesn’t have to deal with so many of them.” Jack smirked.

“Lucky you, Mr. I get paid to do what I love.” I smiled as I playfully punched him in the arm. Jack let out a chuckled as he playfully rubbed his arm.

“Well I better be off; the crappy pizzas aren’t going to make themselves. See around three for lunch.” He waved as he walked off back to the kitchen. I looked over at the prize counter were Patrick looked half dead if not fully. His head rested on his hand, the guy needed a shot of caffeine and fast.  I don’t bother to go see him, not while the puppet is out of its box. Out of all the animatronics it creeped me the hell out and I wasn’t the only one either. Scott gave his comment about how the thing creeped him out too. But his reason was because he felt like the thing was always “Thinking.” I still have no idea what he meant by that, but I have a feeling.

  When I ever walk past the corner and the thing is out of its box waving to the kids. Right before it lowers itself back into the box it looks over at me and I swear I could see it glaring at me. As if it knew something about me, something horrible. That’s enough to keep me away from the place. Patrick told me, that the puppet didn’t bother him as bad. Probably due to the fact he’s always on the edge of going into a lack of caffeine coma any second. Only to be brought back to life by the screaming demand of kids wanting the latest prize.  I smirk at the sight of him jolting awake when a boy comes running towards the counter and slamming his fist full of Freddy tickets on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fun facts I actually based the "Girl scout make the crop circles." line from on of Question's own theory he had in the Justice League cartoon. The other fun fact the is a while back I remember looking at one of the actually FNAF toys of Chica's cupcake and indeed it was labeled Mr. Cupcake on the actually tag.


	3. Crying Child and Motherly Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to work Emily goes and she goes through a loop of emotions. Facing some odd hidden feelings she never thought would come to her so easily. Along with a face off with Momzilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of suicide

I slowly make my way through each party room, past the kitchen and finally to the stage.

                “Well kids that’s all for now.” Freddy said with a wave.

                “But do come back in a half an hour.” Bonnie laughed

                “And don’t forget to have some pizza!” Chica exclaimed

The crowed of kids soon scattered in different directions all screaming for fun all but one. I was a small boy with tattered brown hair and a size too big red hoodie.  He stood still staring up at the stage at the motionless characters, as though he was waiting for them to climb down and take to him. I walked by a few times wondering if he was going to stand there for the whole half an hour break they had. I walked around and I came back around the kid was still standing there, this happed a few times. Only did I act when I watched the kid go to his knees and begin to cry. On some strange instinct, I quickly went to his side.

“Hey sweetie what’s wrong?” I asked in a soothing voice gently putting a hand on his back. The kid let out a sob and looked up at me with tears running down his chubby cheeks.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong. I’m here to help.” I smiled softly.

“M-my mo-mmy and daddy th-they aren’t here.” He told me through short sobs.

“Well sweetie, where did you see your parents last?”  
                “Th-they t-told m-me to-to wait here f-for th-the last song to end. But they never c-came!” The boy began to cry uncontrollably. That’s when I began to panic, the last thing I needed was a crying child.

“Hush hush now okay. How about we go to the counter near the entrance and see what we could do huh?” I said tilting my head to the side. The boy sniffed and wiped away his tears with his hoodie sleeve.

“Okay.” He whimpered as he looked over at me. I gave a friendly smile.

“Good now come here.” I picked the small child up and he quickly latched onto me for dear life. I could feel his tiny heart beating against my shoulder. I walked through the rows of arcade machines the kids playing were too sucked in to notice me carrying the boy. As we walked past Balloon Boy an idea came to mind. 

“Hey sweetie how would you like a nice shinny balloon from Balloon Boy.” I smiled bouncing him a bit. The boy looked over at the many multicolored balloons, then towards me. He gave me a weak smile. I smiled back and walked over to the small robot, the weird robot gave off its signature laugh and looked up at the two of us.

“We would like one balloon.” I said trying not to cringe at the statement. Balloon Boy blinked twice as though he was questioning the regular request, before letting out a laugh at turned around. The bot grabbed a balloon and held it out for me to take. I took the balloon and nodded thanks before walking off.

“Here ya go kiddo.” I smiled handing the boy a bright red shinny balloon which light up his face.  I carried the boy over to the front counter where Jessica was a waiting. She was the physical example of not wanting to be here. She had a pierced nose and lip and so much black eyeliner that it  seemed to have stained her face.

“Hey Jess, this is um?”  I looked at the boy and he leaned over and whispered his name in my ear. “This is Tommy and he seems to be missing his parents.” I said.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” She asked in her monotone voice.

“Well why don’t you call them up on the loud speaker.” I said putting a hand on my hip.

“I need a last name, can’t just say Tommy, who knows how many Tommy’s are here.” She gestured with her hand.   

“Got it. Hey Tommy mind telling Jessica here you last name, so she can call for your mommy and daddy.”

“Fredrick, my last name is Fredrick.” He answered in a small voice.

“That’s all I need.” Jessica then leaned into the intercom speaker. “Can the parents of one Tommy Fredrick please come to the front counter. I repeat the parents of one Tommy Fredrick to the front counter.” Her words rand through the building and there we stood waiting. Soon five minutes turned to ten then fifteen finally twenty and still no parents.

“Oh, come on.” I groaned.

“Well what else do we got to go off?” Jessica asked me. I looked back at Tommy, who still clung onto me.

“Tommy mind telling me why you’re here today.” Tommy stared at me.

“We came here to celebrate my birthday in one of the party rooms.” He answered tears threating to come pouring down.  

“That might work. If the parents reserved a party room that means, we have their number on file and here it is. One Harry Fredrick for party room two.” Jessica said placing her figure on the number. She began punching the numbers into the red phone. She placed the phone to her ear and drummed her fingers on her desk waiting for them to pick up.

“Yes hello Mr. Fredrick? Well this is Jessica from Freddy Fazebear’s and it seems we have your son Tommy here with us. No, it’s all right, you’ll be here right away? Okay we’ll have him waiting at the front counter.” With that Jessica hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

“Well they said they’d be here right away. Didn’t even know the kid was gone till I called. Can you believe that?”  I let out a heavy chuckle.

“With the reputation this place has? Yes.” I smirked Jessica raised a pierced eyebrow.  We waited the “few” minutes for Tommy’s parents. The time spent waiting, Tommy refused to let me put him down. He just clung onto me with all his might. It was like if I set him down he would become lost in the hectic place all over again.  The crowd and noise would swallow him whole and he would never be seen again.

Holding Tommy close like this made me feel odd, I felt like as long, as he was in my arms then none of the bad things he thought could get to him wouldn’t and it was like he knew that too. I felt as though my mind was telling me that I was meant for this. That I was made to be the guardian and protect a child form its bad thoughts and feelings. I did not like this, the more my mind ran on this the faster I wanted the Fredricks to show up and take Tommy out of here.

My prayers were answered and in came a frantic couple. Each one looking for their child.

“Oh Tommy!” The mother cried out and ran over to me.

“Mommy!” Tommy responded as he was transferred from my arms into hers. Into the land of smothering kisses and hugs along with the muffled “I’m so sorry honey.”

“Thank you again, we don’t know what to say.” The father said shaking my hand enthusiastically.

“It’s all right. I’m glad I was able to find him before closing time.” I said as the father let go of my hand. He said his thanks once more and the three walked off.

“Poor kid. I mean getting left behind on your birthday. Wow that’s a story to tell the grandkids.” I scuffed leaning back on the counter.

“Yep. By the way what did you mean by reputation? Does this place have an act for getting kids lost?” Jessica asked leaning on her arm. I looked over my shoulder at her.

“Well a few years back, when the place was still getting started, this mom was busy talking on the phone. She wasn’t even keeping an eye on her kid, back turned and everything. Well the kid wondered off and that was last of him. The mom and the rest of the guards spent hours looking for the poor kid. It got so bad the cops had to be called. Anyway, they closed the whole place down for a week and nothing. No body no kid nothing it was like he never even existed in the first place.”  Jessica stared at me with wide eyes.

“What happed to the mom?”  
                “She went nuts, saying something about a murderer running around. She ended up biting the bullet if you know what I mean.”   
                “Heavy.” Jessica said in a light voice as she straightened up, I just shrugged.

“Yeah, well what can you do? People handle grief in so many ways.”  I straightened up myself before walking back into the world of sugar driven kids.

It only took an hour for the next situation to happen. I was making my way past the ticket machines, when I noticed a fuss going on by the skee- ball game. I let out a heavy breath before going over to the Bonnie Skee-Ball game and lo and behold two twelve-year olds are playing dodge ball with the heavy plastic balls.

“Hey you two!” I exclaim as I marched over to the brats. They froze in mid action as they looked over at me.

“What do you think you’re doing? This is not a free for all.” I grabbed the balls from their hands as I glared down at them. The boy decided to speak shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Chill out, we were just having some fun.” He smirked

“Yeah cool it.” His friend said crossing their arms.

“Listen and listen good. I don’t want to see you two messing around with this game got it. Someone will get hurt and it won’t be me.”  That’s when the worst of the worst happened, one of the parents decided to join in and to rub the salt in the wound it was a mom. Not just any mom, one that walked like she was the center of everything and was not afraid to say otherwise.

“Excuse me, what are you doin’ talking to my kids?” She demanded through smacks of her gum.

“Your kids are causing a ruckus, they might hurt someone.” I answered trying my best not to heat up. The wannabe deva crossed her arms.

“My kids were just having fun, something that you had to stop” I stood back a bit baffled.

“Sorry, but you don’t understand they might have…” The mom interrupted me with a dramatic wave of her finger.

“No, you don’t understand missy. My little angels where having fun, not bothering anyone and you had to come and ruin it for them. You’re lucky I don’t have a talk with the manager.” The mom angrily grabbed her kids by the hands. “Come on you two. We are leaving.” She stated like the people here would notice one less. The mom dragged her kids off, with me burning daggers into the back of her head.

“Good riddance, bitch.” I mumbled under my breath as I put the balls back into their rightful place.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took the story of the lost boy from The Living Tombstone music video, "It's Been So Long" and added my own interpretation to it.


	4. Lunch Break and Unexpected Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Emily wanted was just a normal lunch break with her friends, only to have it be snatched away from a man with a snake like personality .

After two or more hours of watching kids and parents, it was finally lunch break and I was all too thrilled about it. I was hanging on my last string before I would snap, because two kids got in a fight over a stuffed Foxy; only to end up crying their eyes out when the toy ripped in two and the grandma expected me to get the snot nosed brats a new one. So, they could end up going at it again, luckily the kids ended up fighting again, but this time it was over who got to choose the stuffed toy. Making the grandma come to here senses and dragged the mini boxing fight outside. 

Back to lunch, I headed out side for the second time for the day, the high sun burned my eyes, I almost forgot what it was like to be outside; in the cool non-congested air. I walked down the side walk, the sound of cars passing by was heaven to my ears; over that go lucky music I’m forced to listen to. I walk to the nearby sandwich shop “ Joe-Joe’s Joes.”  The place is called, described as the place to go if you want the best of the best sloppy joes or other sandwiches.  It’s a small place, but their slogan is not wrong they do have some damn good sandwiches. It’s amazing compared to the pizza we have to put up with on the daily. 

I push open the door and the bell above the door chimes with it, announcing the entry of a potential costumer.  Standing at the counter is a teen girl probably still in high school, she has her blech blond hair tied back on a pony tail and it sticks out the back of her black cap; advertising the place. I’m the only one in the building and it bugs me. Being in a crowded area all day makes being in an empty place like this feel almost wrong.

“What can I gettcha?” She asks smacking on her bubblegum, she has the same look as Jessie and attitude to match. If she wasn’t blond and had on more makeup it be hard to tell the two apart.

“Uh yeah, I’ll get the pastrami on sourdough with no cheese, the BLT with extra B, and a little bit of Italy.” I answered the teen looked up at me from the casher as if wondering if I was going to eat all those sandwiches myself. To answer that, I was simply getting my two boys their lunch. We switch off  on who buys what and I had to buy todays meal.

“Will that be here or to go?” She asked in a monotoned voice, with a lazy chew of the gum.

“To go.” I answered and she rang up the meal and I paid before going over and taking a seat next to the window. Letting the natural heat of the sun bake me alive; it felt nice and relaxing something I wouldn’t trade for. It took about fifteen minutes for the sandwiches to be ready and off I went. 

 

The employees had their own little hole in the wall called a breakroom; where there were no animatronics or screaming kids. The room was all grey no fancy bright colors like outside, it had one long plastic folding table with chairs to match, a couch probably older than my mom in the corner of the room, a few broken arcade games and one soda machine. That only had three sodas, Dr. Pepper, Cola, and Squirt along with one button that someone scribbled water on a piece of paper and tapped it there.

It was another rule from the boss man, you could not have any of the fountain sodas along with any of the food while the place was opened and all meals had to be eaten in the breakroom. It was like    he really didn’t want us to show any signs of being human at all to the costumers. The sodas were a buck a can, that was if you didn’t know how to hit the machine, like Patrick does; which will be reviled when he decides to come and get his pastrami sandwich. 

Jack was the first to enter the break dungeon taking a seat in front of me. He let out a huff of air as though he was deflating, he took off his sweat stained hat and scratched at his head.

“God today is eating me alive.” He groaned rubbing his face. “Did you get my sandwich?” He asked looking over at me with tired eyes that would make an insomniac question his own tiredness.

“Yep on BLT, with extra T.” I smiled handing him the sandwich from the bag. He looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and disbelief.  As he took the sandwich. I let out a small chuckle, “Just kidding, extra B like you like it.” I said pushing him slightly in the shoulder, I could tell if I put any more weight in that push he’d might fall over.

“You won’t believe the bull shit I went through today.” He stated taking a bit out of his sandwich, while I unwrapped mine.

“Yeah bet mins worse.” Patrick said as he walked through the door to join us. “Is that mine?” He asked pointing to the only sandwich that wasn’t clamed. I lifted it up with one hand and nodded, he gave me a thumb up and walked over to the soda machine, this is the trick Patrick does to get free drinks. He drums on the front of the machine for three seconds, kicks the side of it with the side of his foot and to finish it off he bangs the top of it and out pops a soda.  He does this till there is enough for everyone and he joins us at the table. I get a coke, Jack gets a coke and he gets two; like I said earlier caffeine addict.

“Today an order came in for a pizza with no tomato sauce, that wasn’t bad we had weirder right, but no it also couldn’t have any cheese either along with meat or mushrooms. So, all I had to do was heat up the pizza and put the only toping left on the menu and that was black olives. As I send the pizza out not a second later a woman probably my Aunt’s age comes barging to the kitchen like a rabid dog and she begins screaming at us. Claiming that we were going to poison her and her sweet little angels.”

“Wait did she look like a stereotypical soccer mom with a fake tan and chewing a wad of gum?”  I asked putting my sandwich down. Jack raised an eyebrow at the question.

“Yeah how’d you know?” I let out a chuckle and shake my head in disbelief.

“Because I almost got in a fist fight with her, when I had to stop her boys from playing dodge ball with the skee-balls.” I answered taking a bit out of my sandwich. “I’m hoping that bitch doesn’t come back.” I said between mouthfuls of pepperoni goodness.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to lose my mind if I have to argue with another kid, about how ten tickets will not get you a stuffed Chica!” Patrick said dramatically attempting to pull out his hair. “Next thing you know the kids crying calling out for his mommy and daddy screaming how the mean man won’t give him the toy he so righteously deserves.” He said taking a giant swig from the caffeine filled soda.    

“God, I hate it when the parents get involved in the chaos, remember last week what happened with the two dads.” I added in, last week two dads got into a fist fight over who pushed who kid to the ground. AS a security guard, it was my job to get the two dads to knock it off. When I managed to wedge my body between the two apes, I managed to take a swing to the face. The punch knocked my flat on my ass and put me in a daze, when the lights stopped dancing The Guy managed to land me a helping hand. I ended up with a busted lip and a black eye that just barely faded away yesterday and the two dads ended up taking a nice ride down to the police station.  

For a good few minutes the three of us sat around, telling each other about the special type of hell only that could be brought by a parent taking the all too familiar line “The Costumer Is Always Right.” A little too far if you’ve asked one of us. With mine coming in first out of all the tall tales that were being traded around.

“Oh, while we’re on the topic of our shitty jobs, I walked by B-man’s office and ya know went in for a look.” Patrick smirked cracking open his second soda. “Apparently he’s looking for a new recruit for the night shift.” Patrick said taking a long slurp of the soda. 

“Feel bad for the poor sap who takes up that offer.” I smirked leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms behind my hand. “I mean the only good to come out of this is one, Mark gets a chance to live with the walking dead and two gives Scott someone new to talk to at night.” I added with a stretch and a pop of the back.  

“I wonder what the dude does when it’s just him working?” Jack asked rubbing his chin in thought.

“Probably fake calls himself.” Patrick smirked. “*Hello…Hello, well um it seems I’ve survived the night. *” He mocked the phone guy’s predictable actions and soon enough the rest of us had no other choice, but to join in on the fun. The break room was filled with make shift phone rings and answering, as we all took our part in mimicking the man. This was all done through fits of laughter, something we all needed badly to help with the struggles of the day.

All the joy this brought quickly died in a flash as we caught the sound of the door opening. All of us thanking Chris for not fixing the annoying squeak it makes when being pushed open. We all found ourselves sitting in picture perfect positions, well Jake and I did. Patrick was leaning on the back two legs of the cheap plastic chair examining the inside of the soda can.  The reason the joy was ripped away from us was because of him.

The Guy slowly made his way in and he looked like the mirrored opposite of what he did when he first entered the place. His shirt was becoming untucked, he dragged his feet with each step and his face screamed for a break. I really didn’t understand how he could look so tired, since it felt like so far I took charge of the day.

I watched him through the corner of my eye as he made his way to the soda machine. His movements seemed to be forced as his limbs reminded me of wet noodles. He stood in front of the machine looking at the options of what to get. Him just standing there was making all of us on edge, he creeped all of us out, well mostly Jack and I, with Patrick it was hard to tell.

To busy ourselves, I began to pick at one of the lose buttons on my cuffs, while Jack seem to be playing a game of hot and cold with his hat, rising it and lowering it on top of his head. Patrick gave up examining the soda can and started to attempt a trick of balancing it on his forehead.

The awkward silence was killing me and Jack. The feeling of the dull weight of the forced silence and uncomfortably filled the room with eagerness. It wasn’t just a state of mind, it felt physical to me. The heaviness wrapped itself around me and seemed to press down having its way with my mind and body. All because of that guy and I could tell right off the bat he was enjoying our discomfort. It doesn’t take anyone that long to pick out something from that stupid machine. I could have sworn at some point I even caught him smirking at us with satisfactions. One of us had to make a move to break the silence, to not give him this powerful hold on us, he seemed to enjoy a little too much.

“So, what are you up to Jack?” I asked casually with a break in my voice. Jack looked up at with wide eyes as if asking if I had the right to do that. “Any plans my man?” I added in trying to get him to take the bait. Luckily, he seemed to catch on to my attempts.

“Oh, nothing much really” That’s when my ears caught the sound of coins entering the slot of the machine. It was working, he grew tired of us. “planning on going to see that movie they might play at the drive-inn.” Jack finished I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What movie?” I asked. The sound of the button being pressed sang out to me.

“Oh, you know that one that came out.”

The thud of a can.

“You know how many movies they show down at that place. You got to be specific here.” And this is where Jack messed it all up for us. “You know that one horror film.”

“A horror film you say.” Came a slither of a voice and everything back fired, we were home free until now. The Guy sauntered over to us, a grin plastered on his face. “And what horror movie are we seeing?” He asked as he seemed to make a placement hanging over Jack, but looking over me.

“Oh, it’s a movie about a guy who kills kids then he ends up dead and starts to kill teens in their dreams.” Jack answered I wished he’d shut up at some point.

“Really now that seems like my kind of film.” Somehow The Guy made that already too large of a grin stretch even bigger.  “Mind telling my when it’s playing?” He asked still not breaking eye contact with me. He wasn’t done feeding on our painful awkwardness and he seemed to enjoy it every second.

“We don’t exactly know when it’s playing. Hell, they might not even play it, the drive-inn is really sketchy about what they play.” I shrugged nonchalantly, swallowing every inch of uncomfortableness that tried to escape from me. The Guy narrowed his eyes at me.  

“Oh, that’s to bad.” He slowly straightened himself.

Yes, he was leaving, his source of entertainment was starting to die.

“Actually, they’re showing the movie this Friday night at midnight.” Patrick shot out from nowhere, we all turned to the man; who has been up to this point really quiet. Probably due to him trying to balance that stupid can on his forehead.

“Really now, mind telling me where this drive-inn is at. Never paid much attention to the fact we had one.” Each word The Guy spoke seemed to hit a nerve on my spin, sending a chill throughout my body.

“Why don’t you join us man? Since we’re all going, why not just carpool. Save up on gas and what not.” Okay if I ever thought about committing manslaughter now would be the time. Why couldn’t Patrick keep his mouth shut! I looked back over to The Guy with wide eyes as the once dying smile grew.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. We can all meet up here an hour before and take off to the drive-inn.” He smiled as he looked at all of us.

“Yep, sounds like a plan. We can talk about who’s car we take later.”

“Great, well I better head back out there. We got a special party going on later.” The Guy said before leaving us, I caught the small sound of him humming some tune I couldn’t name.

Jack and I both watched as he left the room and the door slowly close, before jumping on Patrick.

“What the hell man!” Jack yelled as he turned to Patrick, who seemed content with life.

“Do you realize what you just did? That guy’s a total creep and now you just signed us all up for an unwanted date!” I had to hold myself back from lunging over the table and strangling him.

“What was going through your mind?” Jack asked

“Simple my Fazebear Crew. You always make friends with the creepy co-worker. That way when they finally snap, which they will and bring a shot gun to work firing it around. They will at least remember how nice you were to them.” Patrick answered.

“That actually makes sense.” I stated leaning back in my chair, I wouldn’t put it past me that The Guy might end up doing something like that at one point.

“See, I always have a plan in my mind.” Patrick smugly said, before Jack did what I was thinking and disturbed Patrick’s balance and he ended up toppling over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want to see the movie "date" in a later story after this one.   
> :)


	5. Special Party and Golden Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her much wanted break, Emily must play her part in for the "Special" birthday party and something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animatronics are on the move !

 

                We finished are lunch and scattered out for the rest of the day, Patrick didn’t have to face the blow of the “Special Party” like Jack and I did.  A “Special Party” is when you know the parents don’t have a problem with money. You see there are three types of parties thrown here at the place, starting with showing up on your birthday and not telling anyone and running around to have fun. Then there is the reservation of a party room and you either pay for a cake and drinks or you bring your own; which rarely ever happens. And finally, the big money maker of a “Special Party”, this is when Fazebear makes every effort to impress. This is when the animatronics come off the stage and interact on a more personal level with the children.

The people behind the programming put in the child’s name and makes it to where the three act like they are actually alive and want to party with the kids. Chica brings the “specially” made cake, Freddy talks to the birthday kid and Bonnie plays with his guitar, while the kids watch.  This is where the place gets its fame, animatronics that actually walk around with you and since they have highly equipped programming, they don’t even try to lay a hand on a child that isn’t gentle.

The reason I have to face the blow of this is, because I have to now protect the costumers and make sure nothing happened to the animatronics while they’re off the stage, don’t want another Mangle incident to happen. That’s why these guys only come off the stage during a “Special Party”, kids get handsy and don’t realize that things break. So, The Guy and I have to keep a close watch on these kids when the three gets to the main party room, only used for these events. I’m just hoping The Guy is actually doing his job and watching the party with me and not off doing who knows what.

I watch from the side of the stage as the animatronics begin to make their first steps off the stage. Bonnie in the lead, Freddy in the middle and Chica taking up the rear. As soon as Bonnie steps foot on the checkered floor; I take action guiding touchy kids away from the shiny toys. With the overly used words of, “Let them get by” “Freddy must be going” “Please do not touch the band members” This making my ask myself, when did I become their bodyguard? 

While I guided kids away from the animatronics with a fake forced smile, was when I felt the most uncomfortable of the day so fair. I didn’t look at them, but I could tale they were looking at me. Glaring at me as if I was the bad guy, as if I was going to harm the kids. Like they were screaming at me saying “How dare you handle these kids, telling them to no touch us, to back off!”  All while we make our way to the main room to meet the birthday child.

A few dozen grubby sticky hands later we finally made out way to our destination. The main room was bigger than the other few, with fake plastic presents, balloons taking up the ceiling and floor, and posters of all four-main animatronics plastered on the wall. In the middle of the room was a long table with a confetti designed cover with festive plates and at the end set the “special” guest or should I say guests, a pair of twins a boy and a girl with a matching brown eyes and hair.

“Ladies and Gentlemen here to wish the lucky birthday girl and boy a happy birthday may I present the one and only Freddy Fazebear Crew!” I announced with all the energy I could give and a clap of my hands as I stepped aside to make room for the three.

                “I heard it was somebodies’ birthday!” Freddy cheered

                “That’s right Freddy! Now where are the luck two?” Bonnie asked as he pretended to scan the crowd of children that circled the three.

“It’s Us! It’s Us!” The girl cheered with her brother as they hopped up and down Chica let out giggle as she looked over at the two.

“Oh, that must be see amazing, huh Freddy?” She asked the plastic bear.

“Right Chica, Well Matt and Megan me and the crew are here to make your birthday as special and amazing as we can!” He gave off his famous belly laugh as the twins’ eyes grew in happiness.  

“Hey Freddy, don’t we need a cake, before we can get this party rockn?” Bonnie asked with a tilt of his head.

“You are right Bonnie! Chica why don’t you go get these guys our special famous birthday bash cake.” The bear told the chicken, who let out a giggle.

“Righty-o Freddy, now don’t do anything fun without me. I’ll be right back kiddies.” She announced before walking off.

Now I would have to go follow her, but I noticed  The Guy heading behind the chicken hands buried in his pockets and his head hung low.  I watched as he acted like the robots shadow, before turning back to the two male animatronics. Who were now amusing the group of hyper children and amazing the children. I lean on the wall by the entrance and watch with half open eyelids, drifting in and out of my own thoughts. I was almost completely lost in thought when a felt a small hand tug and my pant leg. I looked down to see it was the twin brother looking up at me with wide doe eyes.

“Hey birthday boy, Happy birthday!” I forced enthusiasm in my voice and a smile.

“Miss. Security Guard, aren’t you going to join the party?” He asked  I gave an awkward smile as I shifted my eyes and tried to come up with an excusable answer.

“Uh, you see kiddo I really can’t because you see I’m Freddy’s body guard and I have to keep my eyes and ears open at all times. Just in case someone decided to crash the party, if you know what I mean.” I gave a wink . The boy’s eyes seemed to open even wider than ever as he let out a “Cool.” Under his breath.

“That’s right. Now why don’t you go back to enjoying your party birthday boy.” I smiled and the boy nodded before running off to the crowd. I looked up to catch the blue eyes of Freddy and they just grab me and hold my attention, as if he knew something was going on. The only reason the uncomfortable eye contact was broken was because Chica finally showed up with the several layered cake with sparkling candles.

“Alright everyone let’s party!” She cheered and the kids went wild as the chicken approach the table with the cake. I looked to see if The Guy was following behind, but he wasn’t, which rose some red flags. I looked out of the room to see if The Guy was being sluggish, but he was nowhere to be seen.

As I scanned down the hallway, something grabbed my attention; if my red flags weren’t already raised they were up now. At the end of the hall was a little girl, that’s not what rose the flags, but the fact she was reaching up to the door to the Parts and Services room.

“Wait Sweetie!” I called out as I hurried to the end of the hall to catch the girl. The little girl quickly turned around to me with wide eyes and a face that resembled a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“Honey, why were you going into the Parts and Service room? It’s only for grownups.” I said as I kneeled down next to her, so I wouldn’t frighten her even more, that last thing I needed to have was a crying child on my hands.

“The-the bunny wanted me…” She trailed off as she fiddled with her fingers and began to sniff.

“No need to cry sweetie, it’s just you and me.”  I said putting a gentle hand on her small shoulder.

“Bonnie, wanted me to join him for a special party.” She sniffed pointing to the door. I looked over at the door and backed at her with confusion.

“Bonnie?” I asked her and she nodded her head. “Come with me sweetie.” I said taking her hand an leading her away from the menacing door and over to the main party room. “You mean this Bonnie?” I asked pointing to the blue bunny, who was strumming his guitar. I looked down at the girl as she rapidly shook her head.

“No, the golden one.” She answered.         


	6. A Choked Up Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now Emily must go and investigate what that little girl meant by "Golden Bonnie" and what she might discover might not be what she expected.

This had my mind smash the brakes on all thoughts I had. What did she mean by golden? We only had the one Bonnie, if you didn’t count the faceless mess that sat in the supply room. This did not seem right and I had to find the underlying cause of this golden animatronic.

“Okay sweetie, I’m going to go have a talk with the golden Bonnie, why don’t you go off and play okay.”

“I’m not in trouble?” She asked with a small voice. I gave her a kind smile.

“Of course not, now go on and play.” I said and the little girl nodded and ran off to join the group of kids sitting around Bonnie to watch him play his guitar. I waited for a second, before taking off back to the supply room. I walked up to the tall menacing door, with caution pulling at my back.

The cold metal door stared down at me, threating me to open it up and go inside it. Where they lay dormant and soulless. They were the one reason why no one not even security guards were allowed inside, unless they were accompanied by the very special mechanics. The place was basically a resting ground for these guys.   

I slowly step up to the a-jar door and before pulling it fully open I unlatch my flash light from my belt, the only real weapon I’m allowed to have working here. It’s big and bulky almost like a night stick and just as heavy duty as one. I click on the light as I slid it into the opening and use it to push it the rest of the way. A cold stiff breeze hit my face as I made my way in and the smell of dust and oil played with my smell.

“Okay, whoever is in here need to evacuate the room now!” I hollered into the barren room as I lead the light beam around. “This room is off limits and I’m not in the mood to play hid and seek!” The specks of dust played in the light as it painted the once dark room.

I nearly jumped when the light hit the missing face of one Bonnie the bunny. As two red eyes glared at me. I just stared at his slump lifeless body as it rested agents the wall. At all the four, forgotten animatronics Bonnie got the short end of the stick when the mechanics came at them wanting parts. At least the rest had their faces what mad them well them, Bonnie had nothing but a pair of ears and a signature red bowtie.

I quickly shake myself out of this odd staring contest with No Face the bunny and come back to the reason for why I’m in the room of the forgotten. Someone was trying to get a little kid to come in here with the promise of a “special” party.

“Alright, last warning! I am armed and I’m not afraid to use force!” I exclaimed with fire in my eyes. I was expecting some teenage boys to come running out of the shadows and take off. Not a sickening cold laugh to fill the room like river water. Send a chill down my spine.

“Oh, come now, we both know you don’t have anything that threating.” The slithering voice called out from the darkness. I quickly spun around and my light caught the stretched-out Cheshire smile of The Guy.

“What are you going in?” I hissed as he stepped out from the hugging shadows that surrounded him, with his arms politely behind his back  and he slowly began to walk around.

“We both know we’re not allowed in here, so I’m asking again. Why the hell are you in here?” I asked as I watched as he made his way over to the only standing animatronic and that was Foxy.

“Look at these guys. One moment they are standing in the spot light and now their thrown back here to be left to rot away.” The Guy mused over, as if the question I asked never left my mouth. “I always liked the fox one if you ask me.” He stated looking over his shoulder at me, waiting for me to say something.

“That’s not the question-” I was cut off.

“I mean look at him.” He chuckled, “These sharp teeth that could bite through flesh, and this hook.” He lifted Foxy’s arm and held the hook up; playing with the dangerously sharp tip of it with his index finger. “I bet this could easily slice someone’s throat clean open.” His already dangerous smile grew as he spoke of his fantasy. Making me want to back out of the room and leave the creep in the dark where I found him.

“He’s a weapon compared to that plastic excuse for an animatronic they replaced him with.” He particle hissed, at this point I found myself slowly backing wat from him. Slowly making my way to the door.  He turned to me sharply causing me to stop immediately.

“Which of these guys are your favorite?” He asked with a tilt of his head. I looked around the room trying to come up with an answer of which one is my “favorite” sense I never really had a favorite of the four.

“Umm. I guess Freddy.” I answered as I glanced down at the giant bear that laid at my feet. I looked up to see the expression of The Guy’s face change and almost flat line.

“Really?  Hmmm, I would have made you out as a Bonnie fan myself.” He shrugged as he walked over to the dormant animatronic that took residents on the floor. I stepped back as he squatted down next to the dead leader of the group and began to mess around with it.

“Looks like most to all of his parts are in here. They must not want any of his parts in the new teddy bear.” He stated as he reached around Freddy’s head and seem to shove his hand forcefully inside. “I bet I can get him up and working in a second.” He huffed as he dug around.

“I don’t think-.” I was cut off once more by the sound of gears coming to life and was startled as the large bear staggered to his feet. My eyes glued on to the now alive animatronic, I could not move I could not even think. Freddy raised his mic to his mouth and raised his arm up in a greeting fashion.

“G-GoOd Da-y BO~yS aNd GiRlS.” His voice came out low and dry as he greeted the nonexistent crowd of children, lost in his past life. “My-My N-n-n-name Is FreDdY FAzEbEaR…” Freddy trailed off as he turned to me and everything about him changed in a second. Something drained from him as he just stared down at me, like something dark took over him.

“Uhhh.” I said as I stared at the giant robot towering over me, I tried to look over at The Guy for some assistance, but he seemed to be in his own world with a large smile on his face and nothing in his eyes. I was to focus on The Guy to notice Freddy reaching out towards me, tell it was to late.

A large iron grip closed round my throat in an instant. My eyes widened in horror and I felt myself be lifted off the ground; raised up above the animatronics head. I couldn’t comprehend what was happening anymore as I stared in the dead eyes of Freddy, as the bear opened his mouth and let out a wheeze. Reminding me about how I was losing oxygen quick.

I let out a gage as I tried to fight for air my lungs screamed for so desperately. I felt a tingling sensation start to move up my body resembling when my foot would fall asleep than wake up. The sensation filled my body that I didn’t even noticed my light leave my hand and hit the floor. My heart pounded in my head loudly as blackness closed in the sides of my vision.

“Pl-ea-se.” I managed to get out, right as those words managed to squirm past my lips, I left the deadly grip loosen and I hit the floor with a thud. Landing on my side, I didn’t hesitate to start taking in the stale air with greed. Tears rolled down my checks as I sat there bent over in pain, coughing and gaging.

“Well I didn’t expect that to happen. I guess the big guy doesn’t like to be woken up in the middle of the day.” He chuckled as he stepped out from behind the killer robot. I wiped the saliva from my mouth and glared up at him.

“Fu-ck y-ou.” I managed to push out of my mouth as hatred filled my body. The Guy just looked at me with a blank expression as if I just turned off his favorite song on the radio. I looked away and coughed some more, with enough force that I might end up throwing up on the floor.

“Oh, well I guess you and I don’t have the same taste in humor.” He shrugged before he began to make his way to the door. Only to stop in front of me and he knelt next to me ear.

“I’ll see you tomorrow and I can’t wait for our movie night.” He whispered in my ear before leaving me alone, with animatronics. I slowly rose to my feet, my legs shaking so I had to use Freddy for help to get up. Using the robot that once tried to kill me for assistance. I took in one last gulp of air before leaving the room, not turning around to look at the forgotten left to rot robots.

My mind was on autopilot as I made my way to the locker room to change. I was done for the day. I did not care if I still had an hour or so left on the clock. After that hell, I was put through I was done. I changed back into my regular close with no hesitation or thought and slammed my locker shut. As I walked past the sink mirror I stopped and turned to look at my reflection. To see what damage that bear did to me and it was bad.

My whole neck was red and it popped compared to my pale compaction. I could see a bruise forming where his fingers held me.  I slowly reached to touch the raw red skin, I quickly pulled away when I barely made contact feeling heat come of my skin. Anger filled me once more and I quickly turned away.   

I walked through the crowed of nose pickers not even caring anymore, I just wanted to go back to my apartment and rant out to Spike. I passed the stage and noticed that the toys where back in their places. I stopped and turned to them.

“Well I’ll be seeing you Fred.” I said and the bear blinked and turned towards to me giving me a warm smile.

“Have a wonderful day. See you tomorrow.” The bear said raising his top hat and lowering it back down.

“Yeah see you tomorrow too.” I lazily smiled before walking way.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this concludes the story of Emily's day at Freddy's.   
> Thank you guys for reading this fic I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it!  
> But I'm not sure if this is the last you'll hear of Emily and the craziness she goes through ;)


End file.
